legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dipper Pines
Dipper Pines is the younger twin brother of his sister Mabel and is a curious, clever, inventive 12-year-old. With his sister, Mabel, along for the ride, he dares to uncover the secrets of the mysterious town of Gravity Falls and the Multiunivese overall. Dipper wears a trademark blue and white hat with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front. He has brown hair and relatively pale skin. He wears a navy blue vest, red-orange shirt, gray shorts, white socks, and black sneakers. He is sometimes seen with a green backpack. His first cap was light brownish-green and had a star on it. Smart, conventional and logical,Dipper can't wait to leave adolescence in the rear-view mirror. Born adventurer at heart, Dipper can't sit still and is always looking for the next thing to do. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out what's going on, but sometimes his overzealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. He is wise beyond his years like so many other children, and his refusal to sit still when there are things to be solved, leaves him restless in everyday situations. He first arrives in Gravity Falls upset with going to a small, boring town, with his twin sister Mabel for the summer, but because of interest in mysteries and lust for adventure he starts to adjust to life in town and tries to solve mysteries, with his twin sister coming along for the journey. He is somewhat protective of his sister, whenever she is in danger he is always there to help and will do anything to get her free. He also hates being called cute and adorable, as he wants a more grown-up and mature appearance to strangers Dipper is much like Dib from Invader Zim in ways Dipper meets Bender and the team in their town, He has heard of the Team and has desired to be a member. He gets Bender, Skipper and some of the others investigate their parents's deaths due to Mecha Sally, He joins the team to find the mystery of the Syndicate. It seems he knows more about the Chaos Heart than a kid should know as when he came in to the team he focused on nothing but that with the expection of Lizbeth who he developed a crush on at first sight. He knows all about the goals of those who plan to use it particularry the Patriots. Dipper tags to open doors and operate scifenticly agianst soliders while Lizbeth goes against them. Dipper is unknowningly by many kidnapped by Gideon as a way to make sure Mabel loves him as Gideon obesses over her. He is nearly killed by Gideon but he is rescued by Mabel, Lizbeth, Django and the others and they manage to lure Gideon away. He is one of the members who races in one of the races to the zoo alongside his sister Firends: Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Bender, Skipper, Finn, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Phineas, Isabella, Heloise, Django, King Julian, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Stan, Snake, Sari, Big Boss, Sandy, Meta Knight, Lizbeth, Pinky, Brain, Merida, Mandark, Profion, Master Chief, Cortana, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Soldius Snake Enemies: Iron Queen, Mecha Sally, Iron QUeen's Syndicate, Lil Gideon dipper 1.png dipper 2.png dipper 3.jpg dipper 4.jpg dipper.png Snapshot 12 (16-08-2012 9-05 AM).png Snapshot 13 (16-08-2012 9-05 AM).png Snapshot 16 (16-08-2012 9-06 AM).png Snapshot 17 (16-08-2012 9-07 AM).png Snapshot 3 (18-08-2012 8-06 PM).png Snapshot 4 (18-08-2012 8-07 PM).png Snapshot 7 (18-08-2012 8-08 PM).png Snapshot 9 (18-08-2012 8-09 PM).png Snapshot 14 (18-08-2012 8-11 PM).png Snapshot 19 (18-08-2012 8-13 PM).png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Gravity Falls Universe Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Sibling Category:Guile Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team